


partners

by jaracens



Series: defenders of shield [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Partnership, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Canon, Teasing, fuck the jessica jones series finale, i don’t care that she was sent to the raft, it’s implied that mack got her out of the raft, shield agent trish walker, they both deserve to be happy, trish is a shield agent because fuck canon, yo-yo and trish being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaracens/pseuds/jaracens
Summary: trish falls asleep on elena's shoulder after a mission.
Relationships: Yo Yo Rodriguez & Patricia Walker
Series: defenders of shield [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918801
Kudos: 4





	partners

**Author's Note:**

> here's a fluffy friendship fic that i got the idea from from a fluff bingo :D

The mission had been successful. Mack had sent Trish and Elena on a mission to rescue a young Inhuman girl from the last remaining remnants of the hate group known as the Watchdogs. There had been no casualties and limited collateral damage which had made the rescue and the clean up go a lot smoother than it usually did on some days.

She was exhausted when Davis finally lifted the Quinjet off the ground. Her shoulders ached from underneath the bandages that were tightly holding the torn skin of her muscles together. She felt a slight twinge in her left knee as she limped to one of the jump seats, plopping herself down with an exhausted sigh. Her whole body ached, and there was nothing she wanted more than to curl into bed in her bunk back at the Lighthouse.

Elena joined her a few moments later, looking equally as tired and beat up. The smaller brunette had a long, deep cut that ran almost the entire length of her cheekbone, and she walked with a labored step on her right leg. She was also wearing her cybernetic arms rather than her realistic prosthetics, causing Trish to wonder how badly damaged they were.

“What a long day,” Trish said quietly. She wasn’t sure if Elena was in a talkative mood, but she tried anyway because she didn’t want to sit in silence for the six hours it would take to return to the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier.

Elena nodded in agreement. “You could say that again.” Her shoulders slumped as she rolled her head back, leaning it against the metal of the interior of the Quinjet.

Trish picked at the bandages that were wrapped tightly around her wrists. She could see her blood seeping through, and she knew that she would have to get rebandaged eventually. She was glad that the slits to her wrists had just broken the surface layer of her skin and had not cut into her tendons. She noticed Elena staring at her robotic hands, and scooted closer to her friend.

Trish offered her a sympathetic look. “How badly were your prosthetics damaged?”

Elena picked at one of the gears that replaced the joint in her middle finger. “They were damaged pretty badly,” She sighed. “Simmons will probably have an _aneurisma_ when she finds out.” She laughed lightly.

Trish chuckled. “You better not tell her then.”

Elena gave her an exhausted grin. " _Oh, nunca lo haría. Nadie debería tener que enfrentarse a la ira de Jemma Simmons_.”

Trish laughed. “I wish you luck.”

Elena stretched, but gasped out in pain as her muscles protested. “I feel like I could sleep for a week.”

Trish nodded as she carefully stretched, making sure she didn’t irritate the bandages that were on her shoulders. “Yeah, me too.”

They fell into a comfortable silence. Trish wondered where that Inhuman girl was now that she was safe and free from her captors. She hoped that she was sleeping in a warm bed somewhere, wrapped tight in a blanket and in a safe house with people who care about her. Trish’s heart ached a little at the thought, but she shoved her self pity fueled thoughts into the back of her mind.

Her eyelids started to droop as she listened to the soft lull of the Quinjet flying through the night sky. She shook off her jacket and curled her legs under her. She used her jacket as a blanket, and she moved closer to Elena, resting her head on her partner’s shoulder.

“What are you doing, _chica_?” Elena rumbled.

“Using you as a pillow.”

“You sure you want to do that?”

Trish nodded against her friend’s neck. “I’m sure.” She mumbled.

Elena rolled her eyes as she looked over at the blonde. “You really can sleep anywhere, can’t you?”

She hummed in agreement. “Yes, wake me up when we get to the helicarrier.”

Elena rested her head on top of Trish’s. “I will,” She yawned. “If I don’t fall asleep with you.”

Trish snuggled closer to her friend as Elena wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Thank God Piper isn’t here or she’d be taking the piss out of us right now.”

Elena chuckled softly and Trish could feel her shoulder bounce up and down under her cheek. “Thank _Dios._ We can’t have them thinking we actually _like_ each other.”

Trish laughed softly. “Good night, Elena.”

Elena closed her eyes. “ _Buenas noches_ , Miss America,” She grinned. “Also, it’s not my fault if you wake up with a crick in your neck.”

“Yes it is,” She mumbled while she was still half awake.

“No it’s not, _mi amiga_.”

Trish limply slapped her friend’s arm. “Shut up and let me sleep.”

“No, I refuse to let you blame me for your pain when it was your decision to use me as your pillow.” Elena argued.

“Fine,” Trish said. “You’re lucky that you have a comfortable shoulder.”

“If I didn’t would you still be here?”

“Of course.”

Elena smiled softly. “And why is that?"

Before she finally drifted off into sleep, Trish said, “Because that’s what partners are for.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are always welcome! :D
> 
> spanish translations:  
> aneurisma = aneurysm  
> Oh, nunca lo haría. Nadie debería tener que enfrentarse a la ira de Jemma Simmons = Oh, I never would. No one should have to face the wrath of Jemma Simmons  
> chica = girl  
> Dios = God  
> Buenas noches = good night  
> mi amiga = my friend


End file.
